1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved ball pitching machine operable to selectively pitch baseballs or softballs or the like at desired, adjustable trajectories. More particularly, it is concerned with such an improved machine having an adjustable ball pitching hand along with a housing outlet which can be varied in effective dimensions so as to clear balls pitched over the entire range of trajectories afforded by the adjustable hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ball pitching machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,806,461, 2,877,757, 3,136,308, 3,207,147, 3,252,453, and D-189,358. While all of these machines are operable to pitch baseballs or other similar objects, they are relatively costly and not suited for many amateur teams because of this drawback. As can be appreciated, a machine suitable for recreational use must meet a number of criteria, namely, relatively low cost, reliability in operation, the ability to pitch a variety of types of balls and pitches (e.g., lob-type or essentially straight pitches), and must be completely safe both during operation and storage.